One Little Kiss
by bleach-freak45
Summary: It started with a kiss, that stupid kiss is what started this..whole..mess, and even still I don't regret it.  Izaya's plan backfires. Rated M for language and possible lemon in later chapters, NOT A ONESHOT. Read and review !
1. Chapter 1

**This is not going to be a one-shot, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, so we'll just have to see eh? ^^ please read and review~! I need reviews to kno if I should continue~!**

**Review please! -begging-**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**~Shizuo's POV~**

It started with a kiss.

That stupid kiss is what started this whole...fucking...mess.

And even still I don't regret it.

Groaning I hit my head against the back of my headboard, it was useless to try and sleep now, I couldn't get him out of my head.

_That's just like the stupid flea,_ I thought with another sigh,_ always there tormenting me, EVEN in my thoughts...stupid bastard._

I sat back and closed my eyes letting the events of earlier today flood my mind.

"_Shizu-chan~!" _

_I stopped in my tracks as the anger filled me, clenching my fist my cigarette fell to the ground._

_I stomped on it angrily._

_My heart raced with adrenaline as I heard his maniacal chuckle from above me, "Ahaha, I make Shizu-chan so angry~!"_

_I took in a deep breath as my fingers twitched, just aching to curl around his throat._

"_Izaya, I don't have time to fucking do this." I seethed, my eyes closed trying to ignore the Flea, I really didn't have time for this, I had important work to do at home._

_Tom-san had asked me to do something for him, some stupid paperwork and shit._

_But of course, the flea never did listen to anything I told him._

_He laughed as he circled around me, "Why the rush Shizzy?" he asked leaning forward, closer to my ear, "Got a date?"_

_I took in another deep breath as I started shaking with anger, the papers Tom-san had given me quivering in my trembling hands._

"_No you bastard, now let me go, I have work to do."_

_Izaya smiled and ripped the paper from my hands._

_My eyes flew open as I flew forward with a yell, my fist flying out to connect with his face._

_He dodged it as he read over the paper, laughing that stupid laugh all the while._

"_GIVE IT BACK DAMNIT!" I yelled, sweat gathering on my forehead._

"_Ahh, Shizu-chan~! I love getting you all flustered like that~" he said pointing out the sweat beading up on my face and the slight red tint to my cheeks._

_I gritted my teeth together and flew forward, my hands seeking after the paper in his hands._

_Grabbing the edge of it just as Izaya quickly yanked it backwards, it ripped...in half._

_Completely loosing my control I quickly grabbed the heaviest thing I could find and threw it towards him._

_Izaya threw his head back in an insane laugh._

"_Sorry Shizu-chan! Didn't mean to ruin your precious paper." he said tauntingly with a smug grin._

_I wanted to rip it off his beautiful face._

_Wait...BEAUTIFUL?_

_WHAT THE HELL? _

_I wanted to bash my head in for thinking such a...disgusting thing._

"_Fuck..." I cursed under my breath._

_Izaya just stood there, grinning._

_Damn him._

_The now two pieces of paper fluttered in the breeze and landed in a puddle._

_The breeze ruffled my hair, relaxing me a bit._

_Izaya cocked his head to the side a bit._

_It took me awhile to notice that the Flea was staring at me._

"_Perv." I muttered._

_Izaya stumbled a bit as he regained his composure, a slight blush covering his pale cheeks._

"_I uh..wait..perv?" Izaya broke out into another bit of hysterical laughing. No wonder everyone thought he was mentally insane._

"_Get your mind out of the gutter Shizu-chan, I was simply admiring the frightened look on your face."_

_I gritted my teeth again, I swear if I chip a tooth I'm forcing him to pay the dental bill._

"_I'd hardly ever be frightened of your bony ass."_

_Izaya rolled his eyes with a smirk, "So now we're talking about my ass?" he looked down with a grin, "Haha, I had no idea Shizu-chan was attracted to me in THAT way hm?"_

_I blushed at the thought. "S-shut the fuck up!"_

_Izaya walked closer to me, "I didn't hear any denial in that sentence~!" he teased._

_I noticed his eyes had a strange look to them._

_Mischievous, as always, but there was something else that I couldn't quite place..._

_It was then that he made his move._

_He moved forward to me in a flash._

_He put one hand on the back of my neck, the other tangled in my hair._

_He pulled me in closer, his lips almost touching mine as he exhaled and closed his eyes in the most seductive way, he inhaled, as if he was breathing me in._

_And then, he did it._

_It was gentle at first, his lip just barely ghosting over my bottom lip, his tongue flicked out as he ran it over my bottom lip, his mouth covered mine, my heart raced, my eyes wide._

_But I didn't stop it._

_Was I..enjoying this?_

_Izaya made a small noise in the back of his throat and crushed our lips together._

_My mouth opened slightly in a small gasp, he took this as an opportunity to let his tongue enter my mouth._

_Once again, I didn't stop him._

_Instead I played along, ignoring the tiny voice in the back of my head that screamed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"_

_I groaned slightly and slid my arms up under his and pinned him up against the brick wall our tongues sliding over each other as I lost myself in the taste that was unique to him._

_Our mouths moving together I began to lose control, this had to stop soon._

_Izaya moaned quietly._

_Our mouths moved once again, and then, I pulled away._

_I looked down at him, his cheeks were flushed, his lips slightly parted._

_He looked unbelievably sexy, his hair was ruffled, his eyes were glazed over with lust, I was sure I looked the same way._

_Izaya's face broke out into that creepy smile of his, "Ne...I had no idea Shizu-chan was such a skilled kisser."_

_I was scared for some reason, so I turned, and ran all the way back home, the sound of Izaya's maniacal laugh ringing in my pounding ears. _

"Ugh..." I groaned. This was going to be a long night.

**~Izaya's POV~**

_He actually did it..._ I thought, the whole plan was to kiss him, but, I thought that the minute I started to get too close for comfort he would end it there, maybe with a dumpster...or at least a small street sign...

_I'd even settle for a rock.._

The worst part of this plan was that it had backfired on me, first of all, it didn't work, second of all, I enjoyed it, A LOT.

_So, _I said to myself,_ now that you're here, what are you going to do?_

I looked up at the dimly lit window, I was standing outside of Shizu-chan's apartment building.

I don't..know..

I took one last look at his window, my heart beating.

I sighed.

These conflicting emotions were too much for me...

I laughed quietly and silently stalked up the stairs.

When I reached his door my hand moved forward to knock, and then stopped in mid-air.

_How can I face him now? After all..that.._

I reached down into my pockets and pulled out the two ripped pieces of paper from earlier.

I stared down at them in trembling hands, and dropped them at his doorstep, watching as the fluttered to the ground slowly, landing on his tiny green doormat silently.

Turning with a sad look on my face, I left.

_This was going to be a long night..._

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Thanks so much for reading the first chapter~! Please PLLEEAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEE review~! I need feedback to encourage me and my low self esteem D: free cookies for reviewers?**

**Love 2 all~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**:D OMG im so happy~! It seems a lot of people liked ch.1~! Thnks to all who reviewed and supported me, get ready for ch.2~! Srry if the update is kinda late I been really busy wit my other story Chaos and my friends are all the sudden taking interest in being social with me, so please read, review, and enjoy~!**

**~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**~Shizuo's POV~**

The morning sun shone through the curtains, my hands came up to block my eyes from the blinding glare. With a yawn I got myself up from bed checking the clock. 2 :30 pm.

What the hell?

I was wondering why I'd woken up so late when I felt a familiar taste on my lips.

Eyes widening I staggered back, gripping my bedpost to keep me from falling.

I...kissed...Izaya.

Holy shit.

Falling down on my bed I let my head fall into my hands trying to ignore the dull aching that was slowly building up in the back of my head.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I wasn't so mad at myself for the actual kiss, any other time I would have been disgusted.

I chuckled lightly as I saw myself leaning over a sink with a toothbrush and a huge bottle of mouth wash.

_Maybe some bleach too..._

What bothered me so much was the fact that I actually LIKED the kiss...a lot...

_I'm not gay...am I?_

With a groan I leaned over and took my cell phone out of my pants that were strewn on the floor.

I needed to talk to Celty.

Quickly flipping my phone open my fingers flew over the keyboard asking her to meet at the bridge.

Thankfully she always had her phone with her.

My phone vibrated,

_Be there in 15_

Shutting my phone I threw some clothes on and flew out the door.

_CRUNCH_

What?  
>I looked down to see what I had crushed, and to my misfortune, it was the two pieces of paper from last night.<p>

No ...the flea couldn't have come here..he couldn't have...

My thoughts stopped when I saw the faint scrawling of Tom-sans handwriting at the top.

Damn.

Leaning down angrily I took the two pieces and shoved them in my pockets.

Just for safe keeping...

**~Celty's POV~  
><strong>_URGENT, I need you to meet me at the bridge, we need to talk, thanks- Shizuo._

If Celty could have groaned, she would.

What was it this time? She had no problem talking with Shizuo about his problems, she was happy to help, but they were usually about Izaya. She was sure that this time was no different.

Moving over the the couch where Shinra was sitting she shoved her phone in his face.

_I'm going to meet Shizuo, be back soon,_ she texted.

She moved towards the door and then stopped.

Shinra usually would have said something by now, she looked back at him and narrowed her nonexistent eyes as she put her helmet on.

He was asleep.

**~Izaya's POV~**

_Shizu chan...  
><em>I sat at the top of one of the tallest buildings in Ikebukoro, it was my favorite place in the city.

I loved it because I could stand at the top, my arms in the air and feel like a god as the wind ruffled my hair and clothes.

I also loved it because I could watch over all my precious humans.

How I love humans.

_Hmm...humans...who's my favorite?_

I stopped and looked up, who was my favorite human?

I counted off my fingers.

"No...not her..hmmm not him...ugh definitely not him...hmm.."

This is troubling.

I mumbled the names of my top 10 humans, thinking over who rose above them all.

But they are all so entertaining..

the most entertaining?

"Hhaha, definitely Shizu-chan." I said to myself with a laugh.

So there it was, Shizu-chan was my favorite human.

So now what?

After that kiss, how could I play with him now?

_So awkward..._

"Mmm..Shizu-chan..."

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

I leaned over the railing slightly to see where the sound had come from.

It was the rider.

I pondered following her.

I shrugged, why not?

"Got nothing else to do..." I mumbled jumping down a few stories.

Struggling to keep up with the bike I jumped from building to building until we finally reached the destination.

She was at the bridge and she was meeting with someone.

I jumped down from the last building silently and crept closer.

A tall man...

Hm...it's not Shinra...

Blonde hair...

Not that Mikado kid...

the figure turned slightly and smiled at Celty.

Bartender uniform?

"Shizu-chan!"

I thought about leaving as a slight blush crept on my cheeks.

_But what fun would that be?_

With a smirk I crept into hearing range and hid in the shadows.

Hiding is one thing I do best.

"Thanks for coming out here Celty." Shizu-chan said stepping towards her, a grateful look on his face.

I wondered what they were meeting for.

I heard the _ tap tap tap_ of Celty texting something on her PDA/ phone or whatever the hell it was.  
>Shizu-chan leaned forward to read it, "Well..it's about Izaya."<p>

I raised my eyebrows and leaned in closer.

_Tap tap tap_

Shizu-chan chuckled slightly.

"Well ya see, something...weird happened with me and him last night."

_Tap tap._

Shizu-chan looked down with a blush and stumbled a bit.

_He's so cute._

"Well he um..." he squeezed his eyes shut, "Kissed me."

Celty paused for a second.

_Taptaptaptaptap?_

Shizu-chan nodded, his face bright red.

"Well that's the problem..."

_tap tap tap_

"Well...i actually...liked it.."

I covered my mouth with my hand, h-he did?

Celty paused again.

_TAPTAPTAPTAP!_

"I don't know what to think! I mean...i don't think I'm gay or anything..."

_tap tap tap_

"Not really, honestly I've been to scared to think about it."

_tap tap_

"Would I..WHAT?"

Celty took a step back and held her hands out in a 'calm down' gesture.

_Taptaptap_

_tap._

Shizu-chan blushed again.

"Well...no..i mean...maybe...OK..yes."

_tap tap tap_

Shizu-chan groaned and leaned up against the railing, "I guess I am then."

_taptaptap_

"Yeah I know, thanks for being so understanding Celty."

Celty nodded.

_Taptap_

"What?"

_taptaptaptap_

Shizu-chan's eyes widened slightly at whatever question the rider had asked.

"Well...yeah I would do it again."

My eyes widened, he would?

Holding back a chuckle I grinned.

_I guess im just going to have to test this then..._

__**Shizuos's POV~**

I stayed at the bridge awhile longer after Celty left.

I couldn't believe what was happening.

So in the course of one night I had:

Kissed my worst enemy (so I thought)

realized I was gay

and now here I am, standing alone on a bridge holding two completely worthless pieces of paper in my hands.

What the hell was happening?

Was there something in the air?

WAS I GOING INSANE?

With an angry grunt I threw the papers into the water below.

I watched them fall as a strong wind picked up, saving the papers from their watery death.

They blew over my head as my hair ruffled.

With a sigh I turned.

"Shizu-chan~!"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

No...it can't be..

With an angry twitch I looked over my shoulder.

Izaya was standing on the exact same railing I had been leaning on.

He smirked it me and then winked.

And then he did something that made my heart stop.

He slipped.

And fell.

"_IZAYA!"_

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**:o CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ok: a few things.**

**First of all when I use the word gay im not insulting anybody or anything so dont jump all over me.**

**Second: this chapter, sucked. It died in a major pile of fail.**

**Third: prepare yourself for the next chapter, because there will be mature content, no lemon, but somethin very close D:**

**please please review~! Love to all~!**

**Songs listened to while writing:**

**Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades (MADE FOR SHIZAYA I SWEAR)**

**Take me on the floor by The Veronicas**

**I hate everthing about you by Three Days Grace (also meant for them :3)**

**and a few others**

**Do not own these songs or Durarara**

**:) please read and review!**

_OH _** srry for all the announcements, but if anyone has any tips on lemons and stuff pleeeassee tell me, ive never written one before and im ascared D: help anyone? The juice might burn my eyes out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, don't kill me, I may have changed my mind about the mature content in this chapter...sorry..please don't get mad, I just thought that maybe that should come a little later in the story. Please read, review, and enjoy~!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**~Izaya's POV~**

"_IZAYA!"_

Smirk still on my face I spread my arms out and fell.

The wind flew past me as I looked for something to grab on to.

Settling for one of the concrete ledges I grasped it tightly, this was all part of my plan of course.

The cold concrete was harder to hold on to then I thought, I struggled to swing myself forward.

Both hands grabbing the ledge firmly my legs swung slightly in the breeze.

"IZAYA!" Shizu-chan yelled, his eyes wide as he leaned over the railing to look down at me.

I smirked up at him, "Ne Shizu-chan, you look worried.."

Shizu-chan gritted his teeth, "I...uh..worried? HA that's funny, like I'd care if you threw yourself off a bridge." he said turning away, his arms crossed.

With a grin I let one hand go teasingly, laughing maniacally when he frantically leaned over the railing again.

"STOP THAT DAMNIT!" he yelled.

I brought my hand up and grasped the cool concrete again, throwing my head back in a laugh, "So Shizu-chan is worried hm~?"

He glared down at me, "Damnit Izaya, just...get back up here."

I cocked my head to the side and swung slightly making Shizu-chan launch forward again.

"Why should I shizu-chan?"

"Because, your just...DAMNIT! Just get back up here before I have to come down there and get you!"

Laughing again I swung some more feeling brave and letting one hand go.

"IZAYA STOP! YOU'LL FALL YOU IDIOT!"

I grinned up at him, "Save me Shizu-chan~!" I teased.

He was glaring daggers at me while I swung some more.

His teeth gritted together, "Hahaha Shizu-chan, be careful you might chip a tooth~!"

Shizu-chan gripped the railing and almost tore it from the ground, "YEAH AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY THE DENTAL BILL! NOW GET BACK UP HERE!"

I sighed, and began to pull myself back up , didn't want to actually-

Suddenly a big gust of wind blew my hair back making me lose my grip on the concrete ledge.

My mouth opened slightly in a silent gasp as I fell, the air rushing past me I panicked, I desperately reached for something to grab onto, but there was nothing, even Shizu-chan's outstretched hand was to far away for me to reach.

I hit the freezing water with bone crushing force, what was even worse was that I didn't know how to swim.

So, I sank, there was nothing I could do about it.

The water was freezing, I could feel my skin burning and numbing from its icyness..

The water beside me rippled as something landed right next to me, I just barely caught the sight of blonde hair as I closed my eyes.

**~Shizuo's POV~**

He fell.

And I panicked.

I don't know why, I mean shouldn't I be happy that the stupid flea was about to get what he deserved, dying in the icy waters of Ikebukoro.

But no, something inside of me snapped and I found myself almost ripping the railing out of the ground, and jumping into the icy waters below me.

Risking hypothermia and painful death to save the flea.

Well, of course I knew I'd be able to survive the impact, I am Shizuo Heiwajima afterall.

First of all, I knew Izaya couldn't swim.

That made me pity him just a bit.

_Almost a grown man...and he cant even swim, what an idiot..._

I remember when he told me that, we were still in high school and I had gone to one of the local pools with Shinra, and of course he had to bring the flea along.

I remember threatening to push Izaya in the pool.

_Izaya grabbed onto my shoulders, "W-wait Shizu-chan!"_

_I stopped, "What is it Flea?"_

"_I-" he stopped and looked down, his cheeks reddening, "I can't swim."_

_I looked at him for a second, and then looked back at Shinra._

_Shinra shrugged, "It's true, he cant."_

_With a growl I muttered a curse word and pulled him back up._

_Then I looked at Izaya with a smug grin, _

"_So you cant swim huh?"_

_Izaya smirked up at me with a shrug, "Never had time to learn."_

I held my breath and swam down to the sinking form, his eyes were close and he looked quite relaxed.

_I-is he just taking this?_

He looked so calm, much unlike the usual Izaya.

I swam harder and circled my arms around his waist, pulling him up out of the freezing waters.

Thankfully around the waters were several streets so I was able to pull him up onto a grassy hill that led up to a busy highway.

I dragged us both up onto the grass.

I shivered as I felt the cold finally hit me.

My finger and toes were numb, my skin burning slightly, my arm hurt too, must have been the impact.

My clothes were soaked, my heart racing.

Izaya's back arched as he coughed, a pained expression crossing his face, his eyes squeezed shut.

He sat up as he coughed up water, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Ah..hah..Shizu-chan?" he said confusion dancing in his sparkling eyes.

I looked down at him with concern, "A-are you ok?" I didn't know what else to say.

He stared at me in disbelief, "Uh...yeah but I think my arm is broken."

"Oh."

"Shizu-chan...you do realize you saved my life?"

"I..." stumbled as the realization hit me, "Yeah..i guess I did."

Izaya smirked and struggled to stand up, "Well I better get going-"

His legs wobbled and he fell to the ground again.

"Damnit" he cursed.

With an exasperated sigh I went over to him and lifted him up.

"Come on."

He shifted slightly in my grasp, "Shizu-chan! What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm taking you to Shinra."

He looked as if he was thinking this over, like he was about to protest, but when his face scrunched up in pain he leaned his head against my chest and let me carry him to Shinra's.

**~Izaya's POV~**

I couldn't believe it.

Shizu-chan had risked his life to save me from a watery death.

_These few days have been so bizarre..._

By now it was dark, and Shizu-chan was still carrying me to Shinra's, he was visibly straining, no not because he had to carry me, but because his clothes were soaking wet and he was freezing cold.

He shivered as he tried not to drop me.

I felt kinda bad.

It seemed that I had broken my left arm and one of my legs, I was unable to walk.

Shizu-chan's body heat warmed me as I leaned into his chest.

Shizu-chan glared down at me, "Don't get all snugly on me now."

I looked up at him with a smirk and decided to tease him a little bit, "But Shizu-chan is so warm~!" I cried throwing my arms around his neck and nuzzling his neck.

He backed away slightly and I could tell he was contemplating whether he should drop me or not,

"S-stop that!" he yelled. I smirked when I realized he was blushing.

"But why Shizu-chan, after all we did share that passionate kiss~!" I teased breathing on his neck, smirking as I felt him shiver.

"D-do you want me to drop you ya damn flea?"

I laughed and leaned back into his chest, deciding to risk anymore pain tonight.

"Just shut up until we get to Shinra's..."

I complied and didn't say another word as I closed my eyes and drifted off the sleep in Shizu-chans arms.

**~Shizuo's POV~**

_Stupid flea, why'd he have e to bring up that kiss?  
><em>I sighed in relief when I realized he was sleeping, now I wouldn't have to hear his annoying voice.

I was so confused at this point, I thought I hated him, half of my life was about chasing after him and trying to kill him, and just when he was about to die, I saved him.

Mentally cursing myself I shivered, I was so damn cold.

I looked down at the smaller man in my arm, his face was back to that peaceful look, his lips parted slightly as he breathed slowly.

_Stupid flea_, I thought, _Why do you have to be so damned cute?_

I sighed, too exhausted to care about anything but getting Izaya to Shinra's.

_Stupid flea..._

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Sorry again, I know I said there'd be some lemony action, but I thought that it was too soon in the story, well thanks to all who have supported me, and I hope to get some great reviews~! Love to all~!**

**AND ALSO: I really need some tips on writing lemons since ive never written one before D: ive read them, but never written, so if anyone wants to give me some adivce feel free to suggest!~!**

**Pllleeeeeeeease review!**

**I didn't edit this very good so if anyone wants to point out any mistakes feel free~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again~! Thanks for all the support I've been getting! please read and review~~~!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**~Shinra's POV~**

I could have thought of about 8 things I would have rather been doing right now at 10 a clock at night.

Like getting ready for bed, sleeping...anything but this.

Of course I didn't mind caring for my friends, but this was just too much of a shock. If you had asked me yesterday if I'd thought that Shizuo Heiwajima was capable of saving Izaya Orihara from death, and then carrying him IN HIS ARMS all the way to my apartment, I would have laughed in your face.

But here it was, plain as day.

I was just finishing up some work and about to jump in bed when I heard a loud pounding at the door, "SHINRA! OPEN UP DAMNIT!"

I sighed when I recognized to voice, figuring I should hurry up and answer it before Shizuo tore the door off its hinges.

I opened the door, shocked to see Izaya passed out in his arms, they were both soaking wet and Shizuo was shivering violently, a very pissed off look on his face, his skin was pale.

I hurried them inside and asked Celty to get me a blanket and some towels.

It wasn't until Izaya was lying on the couch, towel under him, and Shizuo was sitting comfortably, wrapped in a blanket before I asked what the hell was going on.

"Um, excuse me Shizuo, but uh..." I approached him carefully, "What exactly happened?"

He glared up at me, "Well...the damned flea fell off a bridge."

"He what?"

Shizuo nodded, "Yeah..."

I stopped, "B-but wait, and you saved him!"

Shizuo stumbled "I..uh...yeah.." his cheeks were turning red.

I felt his forehead, "Are you sure your feeling alright?"

He pushed my hand away, "Yes, but can you fix him or something?"

I laughed when he said 'fix him'

I nodded, "Yes it's nothing to severe, his right arm is broken, and his left ankle is sprained..."

"And that's not severe?"

I shrugged, "It could have been worse."

**~Shizuo's POV~**

_Look at him... _I thought, looking down at him with a glare,_ who does he think he is...laying in MY bed._

Yeah that's right, the flea was in MY bed, in MY house, all because HE fell off a stupid bridge.

_Damn flea..._

Shinra had asked me, with caution of course, if I could watch over him for the next two weeks or so, he said that his ankle would heal pretty quickly, but his arm would take longer.

I agreed, I felt kinda bad for the Flea, I could tell that actually falling was not part of his plan.

I sighed and looked down at his still sleeping face, it was morning already and I still hadn't slept.

I changed into some sweatpants, taking one last glance at Izaya I closed the door softly, creeping into the living room, trying to forget the flea's presence.

_Maybe a good rest will help me clear my mind._

**~Izaya's POV~**

The first thing that hit me when I woke up was the smell, the smell of smoke mixed in with cologne and something sweet. It was familiar although I couldn't place it. The bed I was lying in was unfamiliar, and so was the room around me. Adrenaline shot through me as I shot out of bed but was knocked back when immense pain shot through my whole body.

My back hit the mattress as I groaned and rolled over, inhaling the intoxicating smell that was coming from everything around me.

I stared up at the ceiling, replaying last night events over in my head.

It was light outside so I must have slept through the night.

With a sigh I sat up in bed, and tried to get up again. Slowly I placed my hand on the bedpost using it to help me up.

My ankle screamed in protest as I limped over to the wall, groaning again when my arm hit the wall with a painful smack.

I winced and looked over myself, my ankle was swollen and my right arm was in a sling.

"Damnit..."

Limping over to the closed door I opened it quietly, being cautious because I still wasn't sure where I was.

I knew that Shizu-chan had taken me to Shinra's, but this wasn't his apartment.

When I opened the door I saw a darkened living room, the curtains were pulled over the windows and all the lights were turned off.

I creeped over to the faint sound of someones breathing.

Leaning over the back of a nice looking couch, I raised an eyebrow when I saw Shizu-chan laying there.

_So this is his apartment?_

I grinned to myself and looked down at his sleeping face.

_He even looks angry in his sleep..._

His face was scrunched up as if he had gone to bed in a very foul mood, a still burning cigarette rested in an ashtray across from him on a coffee table that had tiny cracks in its clear glass.

With a sigh I picked up the cigarette and smashed it into the ashtray.

"My my Shizu-chan...how careless." I mumbled with a grin, poking him in the forehead.

He shifted slightly in his sleep, his angry face was bothering me.

"That's not how people are supposed to look when they're sleeping Shizu-chan.." I mumbled stroking his blonde hair.

His lips opened slightly and his face relaxed, he sighed in his sleep as his face shifted to a much more relaxed look.

With a smile I stared down at him.

An unexpected wave of sadness shot through me as my eyebrows knit together.

Ignoring the unfamiliar pang in my heart I pushed his feet off the end of the couch and sat on the end.

Shizu-chan stirred and sat up slowly.

"What the..." his gaze shifted over to my smug face, "YOU!"

I looked up at him innocently, "Hm?"

He glared at me and grabbed the front of my shirt, "What the hell flea? I was sleeping!"

"Oh shizu-chan, so forceful~!"

His eye twitched as he let go of my shirt. "Just shut it," he said laying back down, scrunching his legs up to keep them from touching me, "Now let me sleep or I'll kill you."

I laughed at his empty threat, "But Shizu~ I'm already injured~!"

His mumbled something into the side of the couch and ignored me, his eyes squeezing shut angirly.

With a smirk I poked the bottom of his foot, he flinched away from me.

"Quit it flea."

I poked him again.

He sighed angrily.

Poke.

"Shizu-chan~!" I whined, "I'm hungry~"

"Go get some food idiot."

Poke, "But I need your help~ I don't know where everything is in your kitchen."

"Shut your fucking mouth Izaya, I'm fucking tired."

Poke.

He shot forward and bundled his fist in the front of my shirt, pulling me towards him.

He glared down at me and his mouth opened as if he was about to yell something. My hand came up over his trying to pry his hand away from my shirt.

For a moment, time seemed to stop, even to this day I'm not sure what happened.

All I remember is one moment Shizu-chan was trying to kill me, and the next his gaze softened and his grip loosened.

He rested his hand on the front of my chest, my hand still over his, looking into each others eyes we slowly inched closer, our lips barely brushing, my eyes closed slowly.

Suddenly Shizu-chan roughly pushed me away and ran into his room, slamming the door angrily behind him. Gasping a fell back against the couch, pain shooting through my arm.

I stared at the door, a mixture of emotions playing through my heart. Feeling shocked and slightly rejected I sighed and lay down on the couch.

Pushing back tears and the growing feeling of sadness I walked into the kitchen and proceeded to raid his refrigerator.

**~Shizuo's POV~**

I stood in my room facing the door with arms crossed, my mind reeling, my heart racing.

We almost did it again, I almost kissed IZAYA again.

I felt kinda bad now, I wasn't necessarily mad at the flea, I was more angry with myself.

_Maybe I'm in denial..._

Needless to say I was frustrated more than anything.

I couldn't deny the sparks I felt when ever we touched or kissed, I couldn't erase the memory of the kiss we shared.

It was there, and for some reason ever since it happened I hadn't stopped thinking about it. It bothered the hell out of me, I mean we couldn't just turn this whole relationship around could we?

I hated him the first time I saw him.

Didn't I?

And Izaya hated me just as much...right?

But when we kissed, it was just so passionate.

_And he's a damn good kisser too.._

"Screw it..", I flung open my bedroom door, fully prepared to swallow my pride and apologize to Izaya.

I stopped, he was asleep again.

Grabbing the blanket that was at the end of his bare feet I pulled it over him, looking down at him with pity.

I felt partly responsible for his injuries, even though I knew it wasn't my fault it still made me feel bad.

Getting up I turned to leave when I saw something glimmer out of the corner of my eye. Turning baack around I examined his face.

Izaya's cheeks glimmered as tiny water droplets fell down his pale face.

My heart broke at the sight. I never thought I'd see the day, but there it was right in front of me.

Izaya Orihara...was crying...

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**OK yeah, this chapter sucked really bad.**

**Sorry :((( **

**well anyway, Shizuo if frustrated cuz he's in denial for his feelings for Izaya :3**

**and Izaya is feeling sad and rejected.**

**O_o **

**Well, im kinda suffering from writers block right now, but im feeling a lot more confident in the lemon, I strated writing a part of it and it actually wasn't that bad, I just have to finish it and fit it in with the story, im trying to think of what chapter to put it in..hmm..well anyway**

**Please read and review!**

**Love to all~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I seem to be short on time lately, well thanks for all the support I've been getting~! It helps a lot, but still I feel that im at little in over my head, . I feel disappointed in this story, I'm like completely lost and not sure where to go with it D: sorry if I've failed you! But I'll try as best as I can to make this story good :)**

**please read and review~~~~~! **

**Oh yeah and I always forget this, I do not own Durarara or any of it's characters (sadly)**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**~Shizuo's POV~**

Those salty streams of water falling down his pale cheeks angered me for some reason. They were messing up the peaceful look that should have been on Izaya's face. Now he looked sad, and I didn't like that.

But instead of using my anger to destroy my coffee table (which had many cracks in its glass from previous incidents) I destroyed the tears themselves.

Resting on the side of the couch I reached down gently, my finger wiping away the tiny water droplets in the corner of his closed eyes, trailing down his face I wiped away the left over trails of his sadness.

"Stupid flea..." I mumbled, "I you had stayed awake I could have apologized..."

He mumbled something in his sleep and turned over, blocking my view of his adorable face.

_Adorable? Hmph there I go again..._

Pulling away I looked down at him as his cheeks began to glisten again. Sighing I leaned forward, "Damnit..stop crying..." I said, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little bit. He grabbed my wrist as his eyes flew open with shock, "S-shizu-chan?" he said uncertainly, my heart breaking a little bit when fear flashed in his eyes.

I really was a monster.

He let go of my wrist slowly and stared up at me, a mix of emotions playing out on his face.

"Uhm, could you let go of my shoulder's Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah sorry." I said letting go of my firm grip on his shoulders, completely forgetting about his injured arm

Izaya looked at my with a bored expression as he hid the worry in his eyes. "Not that I don't enjoy your company Shizu-chan, but what exactly did you need?"

Glaring down at him I considered pushing him back down and leaving, but then thought about how he was crying and I felt guilty again. "I just...wanted to apologize for earlier..."

Izaya waved me off with a yawn, "Don't worry about it Shizu-chan, I wasn't the least bit offended."

A pulse of anger shot through me, my fist clenching. "Well then why the hell were you crying flea?" I said through gritted teeth. How dare he just wave me off like that! It's not often that I apologize to anyone, much less the flea.

Izaya seemed shocked as he lifted a finger to his cheeks and then pulled away again staring down at the water drops on his fingers in disbelief.

"Wait, I was..."

I cut him off, "So, obviously I hurt your 'feelings'" I said, emphasizing the word feelings with air quotes, "I'm just surprised that a heartless bastard like you was capable of feelings."

Izaya laughed quietly, "Oh Shizu-chan, I assure you those weren't tears, must have just been my allergies."

"Bullshit."

"Hm?"

I looked at him, "Bull...Shit." I repeated slowly.

"Shizu-chan, I was not crying,I do _not_ cry." he said, his expression hardening as he glared at me, denial visibly showing in his eyes as he tried to convince himself, "And besides, why would I cry over a stupid protozoan like you?" he said, his sly grin returning to mask the denial.

My teeth gritted as I took in a deep breath, no matter how bad I wanted to I couldn't hurt him, he was already injured and I knew I'd only feel bad if I injured him even more.

With an angry grunt I stood up slowly and started walking towards the kitchen, "So...are you hungry?" I asked awkwardly. Shock crossed Izaya's face at the sudden change in subject, "No, not since I raided your kitchen." he said.

Opening the fridge I found it almost empty and threw a glare over my shoulder.

Damn flea.

**~Izaya's POV~**

Crying? Me? Never.

Never ever ever ever...never.

I do NOT cry, crying is...a weakness! I am Izaya Orihara and I am not weak! I may not be as strong as Shizu-chan, no, but I was sure as hell _not_ weak enough to cry!

But the proof was right on my fingertips as I ran my finger down my face to feel the small droplets of water.

And there was no denying that what Shizu-chan had done earlier had hurt my feelings. Rejection was something that always hit me hard, I hate the feeling of rejection.

Which is ironic since I'm hated by so many people, Shizu-chan being the one who hates me the most.

But obviously he can't hate me all that much, I mean he saved my life, and here I am sitting on _his_ couch.

I could hear Shizu-chan throwing things around in his kitchen, probably making himself something to eat. I wasn't hungry but my arm was really sore and I was pretty sure my ankle was swollen and I could have used some coffee.

Ah coffee, how I love thee.

"Shizu-chan~!" I called teasingly. His blonde head turned to glare at me, a cigarette resting between his fingers.

"What flea?"

I pouted, "Do you have a coffee maker?" I asked. Shizu-chan rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, who doesn't have one?"

"Well your just such a neanderthal that I wasn't sure." I teased.

Shizu-chan gritted his teeth, "Why are you asking anyway?"

"I want coffee~!" I demanded. The blonde stared at me and jabbed a finger at the digital clock on his oven, "It's fucking 4 am." he said.

I shrugged, "And? I need my caffeine Shizu-chan~!" With a roll of his eyes he blew smoke from his mouth and turned to turn on the coffee maker he had sitting in the corner.

I lifted myself from the couch with a groan and sat down at the small table he had in the kitchen, "Your smoking while your cooking Shizu-chan?" I said knowing that would set something off, I didn't like how he was holding back his anger, I enjoyed the reactions I got from him.

He was silent again and I narrowed my eyes at the taller man as he moved around the small space as he fried something that smelled like bacon. "You know that's very unhealthy, your going to get cancer."

Silence.

I don't like to be ignored.

"Shizu-chan~!" I whined, making my voice sound very high pitched and annoying. "Hurry up with that coffee!"

Shizu-chan just kept on cooking, his attention more focused on the bacon he was frying. If I wasn't injured and in pain I would have smashed all his dishes he had sitting in his sink, but I had to use my words to get his attention this time.

"Ne~Shizu-chan!" I called.

He turned to look at me, finally.

"What?" was all he said.

Wanting a better reaction I tried to think of something that would piss him off.

I grinned when the idea hit me.

"I love you shizu-chan~!"

His reaction was not what I wanted, he didn't yell at me or throw things around the room violently. No, he never acted like I wanted him to.

He froze, his body stiffening as his eyes widened, the metal object he was using to cook with falling on the floor with a lingering clank.

"I um..."

**~Shizuo's POV~**

I was trying to ignore the flea, and well I was doing a pretty good job for someone like me who has major anger issues. I could tell that he was trying to piss me off and it was quite amusing to watch him struggle.

But I was not prepared for what he said next.

"I love you Shizu-chan~!" he said, I knew by the grin on his face that he was only saying it to get a reaction out of me, but still hearing those three precious words come out of his mouth was shocking, and even more shocking that they were directed towards me.  
>I stopped what I was doing, my eyes widening as I wasn't sure what to say next, I knew he wanted me to throw something, yell, or get angry I saw right through him, but his words had frozen me in place.<p>

"I...um..."

I stumbled with my words, what should I say?

I love you too?

Hell no! I sure as hell don't love him! ..right?

Surprisingly his words had triggered something in me, my eyebrows knit together as I stared down at me feet, my cigarette firmly placed between my lips.

Not knowing what else to do I just looked at him, dumbfounded. An awkward silence passing between us as he stared at me expectantly.

"Don't lie." I said, my voice almost a whisper.

Izaya's gaze faltered, "Don't..what?"

"I said don't lie." I repeated and picked up the cooking utensil off the floor and continuing what I was doing.

Izaya was silent the rest of the night, his eyes fixed on me. When I finished cooking I sat down at the table and started eating, the silence still passing between us. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as he continued to stare at me. I ignored his gaze and concentrated on my food, his words replaying in my mind over and over again.

A broken record.

"_I love you shizu-chan~!"_

My heart had warmed at his words, instinctively I had wanted to say I love you too...but, was it true? I was always told to never say those words to someone unless you really meant it.

I was taught that those words were precious, and I believed that.

Only Izaya could twist that around and use it for something like that, just get a reaction.

Only Izaya could lie about something as important and beautiful as love.

Only him.

There was no denying that what he said had affected me, and I kept thinking about It over and over again.

What if me and Izaya did fall in love?

But that was utterly impossible, we hated each other, we always had. But years and years of trying to kill each other and the small bond of hate we had had shattered in just the course of a few days. Insanity, that's the only thing I could think of to describe this situation.

_I love you Shizu-chan~!_

Lies.

It was a lie and I knew it, unless there was some sort of hidden meaning behind it?

Knowing Izaya that was very possible, but, what meaning could that possibly be?

Could he really love me? No, he couldn't, was he capable of love? Well yes, he claimed that he loved all humans.

But then again he never thought of me as human, so it was a lie.

With that thought a feeling of sadness grew in my chest, my eyes still fixed on the floor in a thoughtful gaze as I rose from the kitchen chair and dumped my plate in the sink with the rest of my dirty dishes that I hadn't gotten around to placing in the washing machine.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya said, breaking the silence.

I looked over at him cautiously, "What?" I said, my voice colder than usual.

He rose an eyebrow at my behavior, "Is something wrong?" he asked. I gave him a glare and just shook my head.

"Shizu-chan, I don't really love you." Izaya said.

I swallowed hard.

That shouldn't have hurt me as much as it did.

I looked at him and tried to hide the hurt that I shouldn't have even been feeling.

So what if he doesn't love me? Why should I care? I knew he was lying anyway.

"Yeah, I know."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**AWWW Izaya is messing with Shizu-chan's mind :((**

**well anyway please review! I need feedback to help me update faster!**

**sorry if it was OOC, but whatever everybody acts out of character when they are falling in love :p **

**Plllllleeeasee review~!**

**Love to all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-hides-**

**um**

**don't kill me now that I've come out of hiding O-o**

**IM TERRIBLY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! :(**

**don't kill me so I can update as fast I possibly can**

**:) enjoy~!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!**

It was a game we played, a game that was so complicated with so many twists and turns that only the two of us could understand it.

Sometimes I questioned whether or not I understood it myself.

But surely, this game had gone on too long, and silently it had been decided that it would be never ending, and that for either one of us to win, the other would have to die by the others hands.

But lately it seemed that neither of us would win

Or could it be that...in the end...both of us would win? No...it couldn't be. That kiss that started this whole mess was just another part of my plan, and I was sure to be the winner in this.

….right?

Damn you Shizu-chan, damn you for making me rethink my plan, damn you for not acting according to my oh so clever plans.

Damn you for making me...

never mind, it doesn't matter, none of this does.

You hate me Shizu-chan, and the feeling is mutual.

So why do you look so hurt right now? And why the hell did I start crying when you pushed me away?

I groaned inwardly and got up from my place at the table and quickly rush towards the couch, plopping myself onto it with a huff.

I feel his golden eyes on me, I can feel them burning a hole in the back of my head, but I don't turn. I stare blankly at the television in front of me and pretend like I'm paying attention to what the people on the news are saying. I hear him sigh and then throw something into the sink angrily.

"I hate you..." he mumbles, but loud enough for me to hear.

"I hate you too Shizu-chan." I reply quietly, I'm surprised by the hint of sadness I hear in my own words.

I hate this.

**~Shizuo's POV~**

I hate this.

This weird feeling in my chest right now...i hate it, almost as much as I hate the flea that's sitting on my couch right now.

I sigh and throw a plate into the sink roughly the porcelain almost breaking with the impact.

I'm not sure why I feel so angry, maybe its because the stupid louse is playing one of those mind games again, well whatever it is he's trying to do, it's working.

"I hate you.." I mumbled but make sure its loud enough for him to hear.

I hear sadness in my own voice, and with those words something snaps inside of me.

I hated it.

Today was just not my day...

"I hate you too Shizu-chan." he replies softly and continues to watch the TV that I know he's not really paying attention to.

I hear sadness in his voice as well, is he feeling the same way I am right now?

Surely not...

how am I even feeling right now? I don't even know...

My feelings were just a sick game to him and I shouldn't be having any type of feelings for him at all, except for hate of course.

I flinch, there it is again, that weird surge of pain that rips inside my chest...

I've said I hated him and thought those three words a million times, so why haven't I felt this pain before?

My head it starting to hurt and I desperately need a smoke. So I grab one out of my front pocket and storm outside.

I feel him watching me as I walk out the door.

This sucks...

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**hi there friends! Keep in mind this story is kind of just a random thing for me to write, not sure how far imma even go with it and idk when I'll even have time to update! So this is short, but its something I came up with!**

**Review if you'd like! I love to hear from you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello friends! I'm moving to another account! I've had this one for a while now and I think I'll only be keeping it because I have so much on this one. I'll only be using it to continue getting alerts for fanfics I'm currently reading and following.  
>I'm going to keep my stories up for now but they will be deleted soon.<br>As for Monster, How Should I Feel?

I plan on rewriting it. I'll keep it up here until I post the first new chapter on my new account.

Thank you all for your support and feedback! I hope to hear from you all again soon!


End file.
